Power Pack: Conduit
by Drakefire
Summary: Eric Lee, or Cyclone, and his sister, Sarah, or Psy, are two conduit's from Empire City, leaving with the dropping of the quatrain. They move to the state of Virginia, becoming next door neighbors to the Power family. When both family's parents kidnapped by the Snarks, they most work together with their newfound friends to save them. Crossover with InFAMOUS. R
1. Character Bio's

**Chapter One**

**Authors Note: Well I'm back with a new story. Not one of my poll one's however (I'm still giving it time). The first chapter of the story is about the main OC, Eric Lee, or Cyclone. This Fanfiction will have many inferences to the InFAMOUS game series and is a slightly alliterated them into the modern day power pack universe, while trying to keep as true to the original plot as possible. All the events of InFAMOUS 2 never happened, and the quarantine was dropped after four months, resulting in the president's impeachment after what truly happened on the inside where reveled. Cole McGrath is a wanted man for the murder of over 2,000 people, and the government paid back anyone in quarantine with a chance to start a new life. Based mostly on Marvel Universe 20051.**

Name: Eric Richard Lee

Superhero Alias: Cyclone

Age: 11

Eye Color: Blue-Gray

Hair: Brown-Blonde

Skin: Normally pale skin, but tans easily.

Power Type: Mutant of the Conduit subclass (can't be detected by mutant gene scanners and one's power evolves throughout their lives. If activated early enough, one could become immortal in theory.)

Power Rank: For a mutant, around Omega class, but could get even stronger with time.

Costume: A light blue suit with a cyclone pictured on the chest, with a white strip running down each of his arm between the elbow and shoulder. He wears a mask like Captain America's, except it is light blue, like his costume, and has a white strip running around the mask at eye level.

Powers: Eric Lee has the ability and power to control wind and air in a wide ray of powers, from firing rapid spheres of compressed air, to calling down tornados in a blink of an eye. His powers mimic Cole's good powers in the second InFAMOUS game, allowing him to unleash missiles, grenades, shockwaves, and other attacks to send enemies flying. He can also create blades of super dense air, capable of cutting through a wide verity of metals. He also begins to take on ice based powers.

Passive Powers: Can survive a fall from any height, increased regeneration rate (even more so when taking in air), is impervious to small fire arms.

Weakness: Fire

Bio: Eric lived most of his life in Empire City pretty normally, despite his shy exterior. Getting past the shell he formed around himself could be a challenge, but once you got past that, he made for a good loyal friend. He also practiced Marital Arts for two years, earning him a black belt. One of his best friends, and his secret crush, was a girl named Amy Dailey. One day after his marital arts, he meet up with Amy at a nearby park, and was about to confess his crush, before he could, Cole McGrath set off the Ray Sphere, catching the two in the initial blast. Eric, with the Conduit gene, survived the blast, taking in some about half the energy from the blast. After reuniting with his family, he starts to fine tune his powers, using them to protect them and other defenseless people from the gangs in the Neon District. After the government dropped food into Archer Square he fought alongside Cole, betting away the Reaper street gang. Cole then starts zapping bystanders to get for food for him and Zeke, Eric leaps to the civilian's defense. A brief scuffle brakes out, pitting wing and air against electricity and for the most part, the two are evenly matched. It ends with his sister's power activates, allowing her to telekinetically lift a mail box, before throwing it at Cole's face. Cole decides to cut his losses there, and meets up with Zeke at the bridge. Sarah, on the verge of passing out, and Eric who had drained most of his power, didn't follow. They skirmish with Cole on multiple occasions and after one of their fights, find unique costumes, similar to the ones that the Power Pack uses. Calling themselves C-Force, they donned the costumes as Cyclone and Psy. They were let out of the quatrain like the other citizens of Empire City, hardly any questions asked. They started moving immediately heading for Virginia.

Sarah Amy Lee

Superhero Alias: Psy

Age: 8

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Black

Skin: Heavily tan, but doesn't tan easily.

Power Type: Mutant of the Conduit subclass (can't be detected by mutant gene scanners and one's power evolves throughout their lives. If activated early enough, one could become immortal in theory).

Power Rank: For a mutant, around Alpha class, but could get stronger with time.

Costume: A dark purple suit with a dark strip running between her shoulder and elbow, and wears a dark purple Captain America like mask.

Powers: Psy has telekinetic and minor telepathic powers. She normally lifts objects with her mind, like cars and mailboxes, going as far as to be able rip the side off a building. She can also create silver-blue versions of junk monsters and junk golems that the dustmen use.

Passive powers: None as of late.

Bio: Sarah was happy and quite loud for her age. She could normally be seen in one of the park of the Neon District. She didn't have much in the way of her brothers' personality, and was very active. Unlike her brother, she was in the Neon at the time of the explosion that sent the city into its quatrain. She had a panic when she found out her brother was in a coma, and only left his side to use the bathroom. Once she found out her brother had powers, she made stuff not to only help his powers, but how to help others with them. She tried 'basic' stuff, like building windmills to make electricity. She got good at making things; almost as good as Zeke, if not better (her stuff didn't explode when you used it). Her powers activated in a kick in the gut reaction to Cole and her brothers extra Ray-Field Radiation. Not as explosive as their powers, she was able to control them in the early seconds, and throw a mail box at Cole, causing him to flee. Her powers evolved at a much slower rate than her brothers, allowing her to gain large amounts of control, until she got angry, in which her powers got stronger. In one of the clashes with Cole, she ripped the side off a building, and then used it as a baseball bat with Cole playing the role of the baseball. They got let out of the quatrain once it was lifted, leaving their old life behind.

**And there are the two major OC's of this story. Next chapter will be them stopping in New York City, and running into some super villains on the way. See you next chapter, and please read and review. **


	2. Trouble in New York - Part 1

**Author's Note: I don't own any Marvel or Infamous game characters or plot. I do own all characters I made, along with the underlying plot this story contains. Picture is owned by Marvel Comics. Eric and Sarah will call eachother by their code names when in costume. **

**Side Note: Basic Knowledge of the second ending of the first InFAMOUS game is highly recommended, for both minor enlightenment about what has happened, and for understanding exactly what a conduit is. **

**Trouble in New York-Part One**

Sarah let out a grumble of impatience's as she looked out the window.

"Are we there yet?" She asked with a sigh. Her older brother, Eric, a.k.a. the family bookworm pulled his nose out of his book, looking around at where they were.

"Not even close sis," he said, just about as impatient with her asking that same question ever five minutes as she was about having to use the car to move. And from the looks of it, they had managed to get themselves caught in an infamous New York traffic jam. He took a look down at his watch as a look of confusion slide across his face. That was strange. It was not even close to rush hour yet. It was closer to 2:30 so unless New York was ever busier than normal, they shouldn't be having any problems. Then again, New York was home to more superhero's than he could ever try to keep track of. 'And I'm a hero to' he thought as a small smile spread across his lips. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the radio being turned up.

"Coming to you live from multiple interstates surrounding New York. A large group of rash bombings have happened across multiple highways leading in and out of the city. Most highways where heavily damaged or destroyed and the ones that are not are currently shut down, in an attempt to stop whoever planted the bombs from the leaving the city. It is highly advised that travelers find a hotel to bunker down in while the government tries to find who was responsible for the bombings. More news at seven on any local news station." The voice cut off there, returning to the regular music that was on before the interruption.

"It sounds like Nobara is trying to save his reputation after what happened to us in Empire City. I'm still surprised they haven't thrown the man out of office yet," the man behind the steering wheel said angrily. An older image of Sarah that was riding shotgun, nodded her agreement. They weren't the only ones who had a bone to pick with the man sense the quarantine of their home city, locking them in with murders and drug gangs that ruled the city. But nearly three weeks after quarantine went up, they were ether taken out by he and his sister, or under the control of the worst of them all, a man by the name of Cole McGrath. He had easily killed more than two thousand innocent people all in exchange for more power. Eric himself was caught in the first blast from a device known as the Ray Sphere, giving him powers as well, before falling into a coma. He had awake with wind based powers but he felt almost at fault for the devices activation, sense it killed one of his best in the blast. Eric shock his head to snap him out of his thoughts. This isn't the time to focus of the past. From the sound of it, they were stuck for a few days in the city of super heroes.

**(Time Skip to 5:30. Location: United States, New York City.)**

"Please, pretty please?" Sarah asked her parents, practically on her knees as Eric watched, slightly amused at the sight in front of him. This had been going on for about the past fifteen minutes for so. His sister wanted out of the hotel room badly and not to go to the pool. This was the city of heroes after all, so with heroes, there must be villains as well. She wasn't wrong on that account. But then again we were more used to regular gunmen. Ok, weird gunman with heavily destructive superpowers that could make golems out of scrap metal. But still, just gunmen. 'But then again, my powers are seem to be increasing. Maybe I've got something new,' the boy thought.

"Why not?" his sister whined. This was going to go on forever at this rate.

"It's too dangerous," their dad said. At this Eric rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't dangerous, remember? We have powers of our own, and we've been sitting in that car for several hours. I need to let off some steam," Eric piped up from the couch. The older man looked between both his daughter and his son before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, but you guys have to be back by nine o'clock," the man said, before rubbing the bridge of his nose as he watched his kids dart out of the hotel room. Nothing could come from his kids running around and playing hero, but they weren't playing. They had become hero's, in body and soul.

"Come on, this way," Sarah said, dragging her older brother behind her with both of her hands. Eric was barely able to keep up with his younger sister as she pulled him into an abandon ally way. He gave his sister a nod.

"Costume on!" he said, as two glowing rings of light appeared at his waste, before moving up and down his body. As the light passed, it left a costume in its wake, replacing the cloths he was wearing. A second later he was in costume, a light-blue latex suit, with a tornado pattern in the center. Metalloid boots wear around his feet, and a white stripe run up the costume on each of his legs, starting at the knees. He flexed his hand, know covered by a glove. He couldn't see it, but feel of the mask he wore around his head. It was almost a copy of Captain America's, except for its color, which was light blue, like his costume. His sister's, on the other hand was slightly deferent than his. She was covered in a dark purple, and where his white strips would be, there were black ones. Around her wrist there also were three rings of the same metalloid in their boots. Her mask, like his, was a copy of Captain America's own mask, except purple, with a topknot to put her hair up in.

"Let's go," the older boy said, as his body started lifting off the ground. His body quickly turned into a gray-blue gas, before streaking up the wall of the alley way. His body quickly reformed above the roof of the building, landing lightly on his feet.

"Showoff," the girl muttered, before creating a disc of purple energy underneath her, before launching herself skyward. She landed on the building next to her brother.

"So what's the game plan?" Psy asked.

"We look around for trouble, and if it looks like it's out of whoever is dealing with it is out of hand, or we're the first ones there, we knockout and capture whoever is causing the trouble," Cyclone said in serous manor, "and that doesn't mean riots, I'm talking about armed robbery and villains looking to make a quick buck." The girl let out a nod.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving," the costumed youth said, before creating a disk of psionic energy that carried her to the next building. Cyclone rolled his eyes as his body rose off the ground, body transforming into its vapor like state, then streaked after his sister.

**(Time: 630; Location: New York City)**

The young hero's had been patrolling the city of New York for a least an hour, with no sigh so far of any robberies or other civil disturbances. It had been, surprisingly, a very quiet night for the New York. And that was considering that the bombings had taken several bridges out of commission. They were considering heading back inside, as a shockwave went through the area. Cyclone and Psy, on a nearby roof top turned in the direction of the shockwave. They didn't have say a word, moving across the rooftops toward the center of the shock wave. Cyclone arrived first, looking over the edge of the building at the seen in front of him. His sister landed next to him following his gaze. What was in front of them wasn't at all pretty, and most of the street had been smashed into rubble, with cars knocked this way and that. And in the center of it all was a man in what looked like a rhino costume. Hanging of one of the walls was one of New York's most known heroes, Spider-man.

"So do we have a plan?" Psy asked nervously.

"Lock him down and knock him out," Cyclone said with a grin, "And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be taking the express elevator." Cyclone took a few steps back from the ledge, before breaking into a run, leaping right off the building. Air whipped around him as he stopped his forward momentum, then channeling it under nether him as he fell. Condensed air and gale force winds formed as he sped toward the ground getting stronger by the second. He hit the ground with a crash and if someone had a camera at that very moment, they would have seen the pulse of energy being unleashed from the impact. The wind and air slammed into Rhino, sending him flying through the air for about half a block.

Psy looked on, amused.

"You always take the express elevator," She said, before flying down to meet her brother. On her way down she saw Rhino charge, this time at her brother. To her shock, ice gathered at his feet, before launching him over Rhino's head, landing behind him on both feet. Psy set herself down next to him, before telepathically lifting a nearby ruined car, before throwing it at the massive brute. It hit his rocky hide, before exploding with tremendous force. To her shock, Rhino just walked right out of the fire, unscratched by her assault.

"Impossible," Psy said in shock, "I hit him with a car and it exploded. How is he still standing?"

"Not the time to be pondering stuff like that. Let's knock him out!" Cyclone yelled. Whoever was in rhino suit wasn't amused, however, and charged at Cyclone. A grin spread itself across his face as he started to move. He vanished from view, and then reappeared closer to Rhino. He powers build up energy as he moved, moving so quickly it looked like he was teleporting. He finally stopped in front of his opponent, and shoved his hands forward. It would have been a childish gesture, if it weren't for his powers. Wind and air formed into a shockwave, smashing against the charging beast. It stopped the charge, if little else. Rhino swung his hand, trying to hit Cyclone. He vanished again, this time appearing behind him. Cyclone focused his powers, building up massive amounts of wind and air. Rhino whipped his head left and right, trying to find him.

"Where are you, you little brat?! If you wanted to be smashed, all you had to do was ask." He snarled.

"You know, smashing is the Hulk's trademark. But I'll be happy to do some myself," Cyclone taunted, before unleashing a miniature twister at Rhino. The massive brute was picked up into the air, spinning for what would feel like hours, but was in reality about a minute. Thanks to Rhino's previous path of destruction, there was hardly any extra damage. Spider-Man finally joined the fight, plastering Rhino with webs, pinning him to the ground.

"I don't know way you kids are here, but you should get to someplace safe. This isn't child's play," The masked warrior said, slightly annoyed at the kid's appearance.

"One, who said we're playing, and two, we pretty much took him down on our own," Cyclone snapped back. Before he could say any more, Rhino ripped his way free of the webs. Psy looked at her bother, eyes asking a silent question.

"Do it," Cyclone said. The girl lifted off the ground, as pieces of scrap metal flew through the air, slowly mashing together into a massive silver body. The inside started to glow blue, spreading the pieces outward, with arm and leg like appendages. The area where the chest would be spread open, revealing an open cavity. Psy floated into the cavity, and the chest closed itself around her. The massive creature took a step forward, and leveled its arm at Rhino.

"You honestly think that a little trick like that is going to scare me?" The villain taunted. Cyclone crossed his arms.

"It should," Cyclone said, almost laughing at the villain's misfortune. The end of the arm on the golem spread out, before unleashing a hail of small spheres of silver colored scrap. They slammed into Rhino at high speed, causing him to cover his face with his arms. The arm closed, and the massive creature looked like it was taking a bow.

"My turn," Cyclone said with a grin. Wisps of ice began to form in his hands, and traveled up his arms. Gale force winds began to pick up around him, bringing a chill that was out of season to the air around him. He pulled his arms back, before shoving them forward. A howling blizzard picked up in the empty New York street, shooting in one direction from his hands. As the snow settled and the wind calmed down, the whole street was covered in at least a foot of snow, and at the center of the mess was Rhino, frozen from neck to toe, and thankfully, only about to talk. And he did a whole lot of that, swearing that one day he would return and reap his revenge, and all that normal stuff that a villain said when they got defeated. Psy's golem fell apart as she opened its chest. She floated down next to her brother with a smile.

"We are so going to talk about you being able to do that later," Psy said with a grin. She then launched herself upward. Her brother rolled his eyes, transforming into his gas like state, leaving a very confused Spider-man behind.

**(Elsewhere in New York)**

A face watched computer screen with a look of contempt on his face.

"So you've got some new tricks," the man muttered to no one but himself, "but unfortunately for you, I got some new tricks of my own. The dark room lit up as his powers flowed up his arms, and into his hands. Black and red electricity crackled in his right hand, while the other was incased in fire. The flickering light flowed across the man's face, showing the man's pale skin, along with his bald head. Dark menacing laughter echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls in a way the promised pain and death.

**Author's Note: I guess that's a wrap of the first chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter, and please, don't hesitate to tell me how to improve. Make sure to review (It makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside).**


End file.
